The Pink Panther Show Package
The Many Episodes of The Pink Panther Show. Lyrics : Think of all the animals you ever heard about, like rhinoceros and tigers, cats and mink, : there are lots of funny animals in all this world, but have you ever seen a panther that is pink? : Think! A panther that is positively pink! : Well here he is, The Pink Panther, The Pink Panther, everybody loves a panther that's pink. : He really is a groovy cat, and he's a gentleman, a scholar, he's an-acrobat. : He's in the pink, the Pink Panther, the rinky-dink Panther and it's as plain as your nose : That he's the one and only truly original, Panther pink from head to toes. : Yes he's the one and only truly original, Panther Pink Panther from head to toes! Song! ' Main The Web Series of ''The Pink Panther Show is a showcase of cartoon shorts, starring the animated Pink Panther character. Format It consisted of three segments. Most of the Cartoons have Laugh Tracks In the opening sequence, a boy drives the Panthermobile from the countryside to Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood. During the journey, images of animals mentioned in the song (rhinoceros, tiger, cats, American mink) are seen alongside clips of the panther from Reel Pink, Come On In! The Water's Pink and Put Put Pink. Upon arrival, the Pink Panther and the Inspector then disembark from the Panthermobile and enter the famous theatre. The closer featured the last few seconds of the theme played under a scene from Reel Pink featuring the panther water skiing. Cartoons The following series were included in the package: * ''The Pink Panther'' * ''The Inspector'' * ''The Ant and the Aardvark'' * ''Tijuana Toads'' * ''Mister-jaw'' * ''Pingu'' * ''Oggy and The Cockroaches'' * ''The Blue Racer'' * ''Crazy-Legs Crane'' * ''The Dogfather'' Episodes Variant 1-1 (The Pink Panther and The Inspector) Variant 1-2 (The Pink Panther and Misterjaw) '''Patch for ''The Inspector'' # Flying Fool # Shopping Spree # To Catch a Halibut # Beach Resort # Monster of the Deep # Showbiz Shark # Aladdin's Lump # Little Red Riding Halibut # The Codfather # Davey Jones' Locker # Flying Saucer # The Shape of Things # Caught In The Act # Merry Sharkman, Merry Sharkman # Sea Chase # Aloha, Hah, Hah! # Never Shake Hands With a Piranha # Stand-In Room Only # The Fishy Time Machine # Transistorized Shark # The $6.95 Bionic Shark # Moulin Rogues # Holiday in Venice # Shark and the Beanstalk # The Aquanuts # Cannery Caper # Fish Anonymous # Maguiness Book of Records # Cool Shark # Deep Sea Rodeo # Mama # Easy Come Easy Go # No Man's Halibut # Sweat Hog Shark Variant 1-3 (The Pink Panther and Pingu) Patch for ''The Inspector'' # Pingu Delivers the Mail # Pingu Goes Fishing # Pingu is Jealous # Pinga Gets Lost # Pingu and the Snowball Fight # Barrel of Fun # Pingu Plays Fish Tennis # Pingu Goes Skiing # Pingu is Tobogganing # Pingu Plays Ice Hockey # Pingu Builds an Igloo # Pingu and Pinga Stay Up # Pingu Has Music Lessons From His Grandfather # Pingu at School # Pingu in the Ice Cave # Pingu's Dream # Grandpa is ill # Pingu and his Friends Play too Noisily # Pingu and Pinga at Home # Pingu and the Barrel Organ # Pingu's Circus # Pingu's Admirer # Pingu and the Seagull # Pingu Goes Ice Surfing # Pingu the Icicle Musician # Pingu the Chef # Pingu Goes Away # Pingu the Photographer # Pingu's New Kite # Pingu and the Many Packages # Pingu's Curling Game # Pingu goes Cross-Country Skiing # Pingu and the Strangers # Pingu's Birthday Variant 1-4 (The Pink Panther, Tijuana Toads and The Blue Racer) Patch for ''The Inspector'' # Tijuana Toads # A Pair of Greenbacks # Go for Croak # The Froggy Froggy Duo # Hop and Chop # Never on Thirsty # A Dopey Hacienda # Snake in the Gracias # Two Jumps and a Chump # Mud Squad # The Egg and Ay-Yi-Yi! # Fastest Tongue in the West # A Leap in the Deep # Croakus Pocus # Serape Happy # Frog Jog # Flight to the Finish # Hiss and Hers # Support Your Local Serpent # Nippon Tuck # Punch and Judo # Love and Hisses # Camera Bug # Yokahama Mama # Blue Racer Blues # The Boa Friend # Wham and Eggs # Killarney Blarney # Blue Aces Wild # Fowl Play # Freeze a Jolly Good Fellow # Snake Preview # Aches and Snakes # Little Boa Peep Variant 1-5 (The Pink Panther with Oggy and The Cockroaches) Patch for ''The Inspector'' # Bitter Chocolate # Mission Oggy # Laughing Gas # The Outsider # Shake Oggy Shake # Cat Kit # A Dog Day Afternoon # Cloning Around # Oggy's Clone # The Lottery Ticket # Oggy and the Babies # Oggy vs. Super Roach # So Lonely # The Time Machine # Metamorphosis # Oggy Has Kittens # The Pied Bagpiper # One Track Life # Crazy Shopping # Strike! # Wash Day # Barbecue # TV Obsession # Loony Balloons # Hide and Sick # Baby Doll # It's All Under Control # Brainchild # French Fries # Blue Sunday # The Dictator # Oggy and the Giant Roaches # Chatter Box # Welcome to Paris Variant 2-1 (The Pink Panther, Pingu and The Ant and The Aardvark) Variant 2-2 (The Pink Panther, The Dogfather, Oggy and the Cockroaches) Patch for ''The Ant and The Aardvark'' # The Dogfather # The Goose That Laid a Golden Egg # Heist and Seek # The Big House Ain't a Home # Mother Dogfather # Bows and Errors # Deviled Yeggs # Watch the Birdie # Saltwater Tuffy # M-O-N-E-Y Spells Love # Rock-A-Bye Maybe # Haunting Dog # Eagle Beagles # From Nags to Riches # Goldilox & the Three Hoods # Rockhounds # Medicur Patch for ''Pingu'' # Nine Months and Counting # Go Slow With Your Dough. # Tooth Good to be True # Oggy's Night Out # Sleepless Night Variant 3-1 (The Pink Panther and Crazy-Legs Crane) Variant 3-2 (The Pink Panther, Oggy and Pingu) Patch for ''Crazy-Legs Crane, Pingu is Black and Oggy is Teal.'' # Pingu Seeks Revenge # Pingu and the Mix-Up # Pingu and the Ghost # Pingu and the Toy # Beware of the Bodyguard # Love and Kisses # Hit the Road Oggy! # All Out Of Shape # Pingu and the Lost Ball # Oggy's Bag # Pingu Has a Bad Day # Pingu the Baker # Un-Bear-able Bears # Oggy and the Magic Flute # Pingu Loses the Bet # Pingu and His Cup Category:The Pink Panther Category:Videos